


【宰勋】遛猫

by FUFU_fuko



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, S&M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FUFU_fuko/pseuds/FUFU_fuko
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Kim Jaehyun
Kudos: 2





	【宰勋】遛猫

sm/道具/女装/室外/是宰勋

路好黑啊，为什么要走这里呢。  
不对，正是因为黑才要走这里的吧。  
车勋这么想着，觉得体内的东西又跳动得更狠了。紧紧抿住的唇齿间不由自主的泻出一声呜咽，百褶格裙与黑色丝袜包裹住的双腿忍不住发软打颤。  
“我们小勋忍不住了吗？”脖子上猛的一紧，伴随着颈后牵引绳的力道一同传来的是耳边金宰铉的声音，以及皮质项圈上清脆响起的铃铛声。  
啊，更羞耻了。  
如果说后穴里被塞着跳蛋还要在深夜里到公园散步只能算一般羞耻的话，那么不仅塞着嗡嗡响的跳蛋还要穿着女装，戴着一动就叮铃铃响的铃铛项圈被金宰铉用牵引绳牵着出来简直是就羞耻到了极点。  
“呜…宰铉，我们回去吧。”车勋祈求似的开口，鼻尖眼角都可怜地泛着粉红。  
“小勋是累了吗？”金宰铉眼睛滴溜溜转，似乎有在好好思考车勋的请求。末了，他露出令人熟悉的人畜无害的笑。  
“那我们到这边休息一下吧，这里有一片小树林呢。”

“哈啊……宰铉不要了，停一下…呜呜。”  
两手无助地撑在树干上支撑全身的重量，背对着恋人只能凭触感猜出身后的人的动作，更何况是在随时有可能有人经过的地方做着室外露出的色情动作，怎么想都是羞耻到要疯掉的程度。  
“不要了？小勋难道是想继续塞着跳蛋，在大家面前双腿发抖地走路直到高潮吗？”金宰铉的手指埋在车勋的后穴里与其说是在摸索不如说是带着跳蛋在一同搅动，骨节分明的指节每一次变动位置都会蹭到脆弱柔软的肠壁，把车勋软绵绵的祈求激得变调尖叫。  
“我可是在帮小勋取出来呢。”  
“宰铉……呜！”  
“叫主人。”金宰铉声音倏地冷了下来，一巴掌打在车勋屁股上，打出一声娇媚的嘤咛。车勋身形瘦削，全身上下仅有的几两软肉都集中在浑圆挺翘的臀上，现在这绵软弹性的臀肉被粗暴扯破的丝袜一道一道的勒住，勒出丰盈白嫩的春光。  
“主、主人……啊啊！”与肠道不停纠缠在一起的跳蛋突然被猛的抽出，艳红的肉包裹着粉色的小物件被带出又恋恋不舍地回缩。车勋眼前一白，射了一片被闷在内裤与丝袜里，深色的痕迹顺着黑色丝质蔓延开来，像不能自理的小孩尿了裤子。  
“小勋一定很喜欢这样吧。”金宰铉咬他的耳朵，饰品和耳垂一起沾了口水，水淋淋的，“明明是男生却穿着裙子和丝袜走在公园小路上，屁股里塞着震个不停的性爱玩具，脖子上还要戴着宠物奴隶才会戴的铃铛项圈用绳子牵着走路。现在甚至兴奋得连阴茎都没释放出来就射了一裤子……”  
“…小勋，真的好淫荡啊。”金宰铉突然挺腰插入，把原本就处在性高潮末尾的车勋又生生拉回快感的顶点，翻着白眼从前端涌出一大股粘液，顾不上吞咽的口水顺着半伸出来的舌头淌了一脖子。  
车勋被迅猛的冲撞怼得一晃一晃，又迫于室外不敢大叫出声，只能用全身上下唯一的力气抓着粗砺的树干，铃铛随着动作频率响来响去，圆圆的指尖抠到泛白磨破。  
来时的小路上突然有女人牵着狗走过，白毛的小狗即使是在黑夜中也能看见蹦跳的身影，胸背上戴着宠物用的牵引绳，以至于尽管活泼也跳不出主人的手里。  
车勋当然注意到了他们，原本就小声的媚叫被更加紧闭的唇齿闷成几不可闻的喉声，惊恐得后穴不住地收缩。  
金宰铉被夹的舒爽，疑惑自己的小猫为何突然如此主动，顺着小猫的视线方向看过去顿时明白了原因。  
“好可爱的狗狗呢。”  
“你看，你现在的状况像不像那只狗。”金宰铉用力拽紧手中的绳子，把他的脖子勒得向后仰起。  
“不同的是，你是猫，而它是狗。”  
女人牵着狗远去了，可树林里的男人和他的猫还留在原地贴在一起。车勋觉得自己真的变成了任由金宰铉摆弄的宠物，只要他掏出阴茎就甘愿爬到主人脚下，然后被按着背拽着绳子操干得理智全无。  
阴茎…掏出阴茎。  
车勋舔了舔嘴唇，已经射精两次的自己的阴茎可还一直闷在布料里没有拿出来好好的抚慰过呢，他想伸手把它拿出来摸一摸，可是又不敢那么做。  
如果不经允许就那么做的话肯定会被主人操死的。  
连车勋也没注意到自己对金宰铉的称呼已经完全变成了主人，他现在只想狠狠揉弄分身，让自己的前面也受到快感的照顾。所以他选择祈求金宰铉，或者说主人的帮助。  
“主人，主人……前面也…摸一摸吧…”  
“嗯？小勋有求于主人的话，是这样说话的吗？应该好好请求我才对吧。”  
“呜…求求主人，也照顾一下小勋淫荡的、淫荡的肉棒吧……嗯！”金宰铉伸手扯开挡在车勋裆前的布料粗暴地撸动，觉得他的小猫真是世界上最骚最纯最无师自通的小性奴，不用教就能吐出一串让他双眼发红的求欢字句，还会顺从的不断叫他主人。  
“车勋真的是坏人吧，引诱我插干自己的屁股还不够，连前面的阴茎也要我来帮忙安慰。”  
“嗯啊…主人对不起…都是、都是小勋的错……是我太喜欢做爱了…小勋太淫荡了……”车勋简直要神智不清了，不管哪里都在散发着快感，被一下一下怼到深处的后穴很舒服，被金宰铉指掌厚茧不讲章法地弄着的分身也是兴奋的，腰部被紧紧抓出青紫令他快乐，衬衣不断磨蹭着乳头也像电流穿过一样不停的酥麻。车勋哭了起来，觉得自己一定是最罪恶的发情母猫，泪水混着口水满脸都是。  
“嘘，你看，那里有个喝醉的男人走过来了。”金宰铉的话让车勋立马噤了声，打嗝一样的抽泣控制不住地响起。  
金宰铉有心欺负小猫，故意加大了力度找准敏感点一次又一次恶意地进攻，车勋腿软的发抖，咬破嘴唇也压不住本能的叫喊。  
“小勋不要叫了，难道是想别人也知道你淫荡的样子然后一起操你吗？”金宰铉惩罚似的拍一下他的屁股，又是一声变了调的叫，“还是说小勋本来就是这样希望的呢？”  
“不、不是的，主人…小勋不是这样想的……”  
“真的吗？可是小勋的后面都兴奋得一吸一吸的了，明明很期待吧？”  
车勋突然眼前一黑，他意识到自己似乎是被蒙上了眼：“主人？”  
“不可以取掉。”金宰铉慢条斯理地在车勋后脑勺上打了漂亮的结，摸摸他的头以安抚小猫不安的情绪：“小勋要乖哦。”  
“嗯，小勋听主人的话。”车勋依恋并完全信任着金宰铉，不管是作为恋人还是他的主人——埋在体内的滚烫与惩罚的痛楚令他哭泣也令他安心。  
“怎么办呢，小勋，他好像朝这边看过来了。”  
“呜，不要，不要看……”车勋如愿上当，向后退着直往金宰铉的怀里躲，这样一来金宰铉的阴茎又在他的体内埋得更深了，脖子上的铃铛也随着惊慌的动作晃来晃去发出声响。  
“他要朝这边走过来了。”其实是骗人的，醉汉已经摇摇晃晃走远了，对于隐没在暗色当中的小树林也毫无兴趣的无视掉。  
“好像要和别人一起分享小勋了。”但是眼睛被布料完好遮住的车勋却不这么想，他只当真的有人发现了他在大庭广众之下做出的淫乱事，全身不知是因为恐惧还是兴奋而发抖。  
“小勋应该会很喜欢吧，除了主人还有别的男人一起来玩你。”  
“不、不是的！小勋…小勋只想和主人一起做爱……呜呜…我的主人只能是金宰铉……”金宰铉抱着车勋，身下仍在不停地顶弄他，车勋因害怕和被怀疑忠诚而再次冒出的泪水不停地从眼罩下缘流出来，又惊又怕得射了两人满腹都是。  
“呜呜…我是…金宰铉的…猫咪…是只属于主人的性奴隶……”车勋抽抽嗒嗒地哭着，圆软的指尖紧抓住金宰铉的衣服一下一下地打嗝，“除了主人的精液，小勋谁的也不要……啊啊啊啊！”  
金宰铉眼睛发红，车勋的一席话几乎让他失智，抬起他的一条腿把人摁在树干上玩命地干。车勋高潮了多次，已经射不出来什么东西了，只能颤颤巍巍地抖着，尖叫着，前面后面涌出一股一股透明的体液。精液混着淫水混着各种各样的体液被带出车勋的后穴，又顺着掐红的大腿流到脚腕，在垫起的脚尖下积起一滩亮晶晶反着路灯月光的水渍。  
“主人……不要把我分享给别人。”  
“不会的，不会的。”金宰铉解掉他的眼罩，“他已经走了，不要怕，没有人了。”  
“小猫，我的小猫。”他摸车勋的头，吻他脸上的泪，“只属于我的小猫。”

完成于2020.5.10


End file.
